The Groom's Question
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: Harry and Ginny head to Hogwarts to announce their engagement and so Harry can ask a certain Transfiguration teacher a rather personal question. Harry/McGonagall mother/son fic.


There was nothing but meaningless, nervous chatter that passed between the two cloaked figures making their way from Hogwarts's gates to it's Entrance hall. The harsh Scottish winter necessitated that the hoods be pulled up, obscuring the faces of the cloaks' owners.

It was only when the duo was safely inside the warm and brightly lit hall that they discarded their cloaks and began to speak of the reason for their visit. "Do you think we should've sent an owl ahead?" Harry asked the redheaded woman beside him, his obvious nervousness shining through.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "I'm fairly sure nobody's going to begrudge the Boy-Who-Defeated-Lord-Voldemort, a visit to his old school to invite his esteemed Professors to his wedding. "

"But, Gin, it would've made more sense to just send an owl!"

"You're still being bloody ridiculous. Besides, how on Earth would you ask Professor McGonagall in a letter? That's not the proper way to go about things." Sometimes, her fiancé could be downright clueless.

"I-" Whatever further protest Harry was going to issue was cut short when a very pleased looking Professor Flitwick bustled over to them.

He gave a little squeak and announced happily, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley! Whatever is the reason for your visit?"

"Well—um…" Harry stuttered, looking behind the small man to see the Headmistress exiting the Great Hall, her back to them.

Ginny nudged Harry in McGonagall's direction and then turned her attention to Professor Flitwick, mildly irritated when she realized her black haired companion remained immobile at her side. "Well, you see, Professor, Harry and I are getting married." She couldn't stop herself from beaming and nor, it seemed, could Professor Flitwick.

The Charms Professor and Deputy Headmaster was absolutely ecstatic and wished to share the news with as many people as possible. His eyes alighted on the Headmistress first and so he beckoned her over, still beaming. "Minerva, you'll never guess the news Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have just shared with me." At the sound of the two very familiar surnames, Minerva turned and made her way to the little group, her normally stoic expression on her face only changed slightly with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry found himself briefly wondering if the twinkling eyes and the piercing gazes were a trait all Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts inherited. Perhaps it simply came with the job. Harry shook that off as he remembered Professor Snape had once been a Headmaster, however briefly.

"Indeed? It's nice to see you, Potter, Miss Weasley." Harry felt as though he had once again nearly swallowed the golden snitch, or, perhaps, this feeling was akin to what Ron felt when he'd been puking up slugs.

"You as well, Professor." Ginny smiled. "We were just telling Professor Flitwick, that Harry and I are getting married. We didn't get so far as to explain we were here to deliver the wedding invitations in person." The youngest Weasley reached into a bag that was very similar to the beaded one Hermione owned, and withdrew a stack of invitations, sifting through them until she withdrew both Flitwick's and Minerva's, handing them to each teacher respectively.

"Congratulations." Minerva replied, barely concealing her grin. "That looks like a rather large stack, perhaps Filius and I had better be releasing you form our company so you can deliver them."

"Actually, Professor, Harry needs to have a word with you." Ginny replied, exasperatedly, realizing her soon to be husband was a little too intimidated by what he considered to be a daunting task to ask the Scottish witch for a private word.

"Of course, would you care to discuss this up in my office then, Potter?"

Harry nodded stiffly and together they walked silently, until they were out of earshot of the others. Minerva looked to Harry, concern etched into her features, he was a peculiar shade of green.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked her voice softening instantly, concern laced into her every word. Harry simply nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. They fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way the Head's office.

It was not until Harry stepped off the familiar spiral staircase into an even more familiar office that he gathered enough courage to broach the reason he was there.

"Professor, Ginny and I are getting married." He blurted, quite aware that he was being repetitive. The Scottish witch merely responded with a patient nod, knowing he was not quite yet finished.

"I have no parents." The sharp reminder of what he had lost to the greatest dark wizard of all time brought fresh memories to her mind of the last battle. Harry winced as pain flickered in her emerald orbs. '

"And-and-I erm, I was wondering if you might, Professor, I—would you—erm.." Harry turned a deep shade of red Minerva was only accustomed to seeing Ron turn. It was remarkably close to the Scarlet of Gryffindor house.

"Well, Professor, I-you've been like a mother to me, all the years I spent at Hogwarts, you looked after me, kept my best interests at heart, worried over the danger I was in, protected me, were there for me, and fought against Umbridge to keep me safe, to try and help me build a future. So, I was wondering if you would sit in the place of the mother of the groom and dance with me at the reception where the groom would normally dance with his Mum." To say Minerva McGonagall was shell-shocked was a gross understatement. She turned away from Harry in an effort to compose herself, t o regain her teaching persona.

Harry took this as a rejection and once again turned a deep scarlet, "I'm sorry, Professor." He said at once, his gaze moving to the floor. He felt as though he were back in his first year, being yelled at and punished for the Norbert incident where he had done what he had thought was right, the same as now. "I didn't mean to upset you. Perhaps it's best if I go…" Harry Potter, the boy who ended it all, had never in his entire childhood, been so entirely shattered, on the verge of tears that he wasn't sure he could stop. The only time ever coming close was when Sirius and Tonks and Fred and Lupin had died. Now, here he was, twenty years old, and beginning to cry in the Headmistress's office. He turned to go, sniffling as quietly as he could.

The heart that many swore Minerva McGonagall did not own, broke as she watched the boy interpret her reaction as a rejection and dissolve into tears. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly against her chest in a very uncharacteristic move. Slowly, she pulled back and tilted his chin upward with her hard, clucking her tongue softly.

"I would be honored to call you my son, Harry, even if it was only for one day."

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had been right. She'd sworn she'd accept but Harry didn't think so, yet he'd allowed his hopes to rise. She was right though and as Harry would soon learn if not for anything other than survival, Ginny was _always_ right.

_***Author's Note***_

_What do you think? Leave a review and let me know if you'd like me to write a sequel where the wedding takes place. No flames, please, though constructive criticism is welcome as well._

_~C.E.S._


End file.
